Red Roadside
by Buster Cochrane
Summary: This is no fanfiction. This is not meant for public audience.


**RED ROADSIDE**

 **Fade in:**

 **EXT. Chicago - Night**

 **Darkness. Credits. We zoom out and the darkness manifests as a street in the core of Chicago. Dim lights are glowing from the skyscrapers as a car's beams cut through the relative darkness. We see the car's tires rolling away as the light of buildings only shortly illuminates the vehicle. It's a taxi. In a front shot, we see the taxi speeding past us. And stopping at the sideway.**

 **Cut to:**

 **INT. Taxi – Night**

 **In a close-up we see a radio, playing music. The interior is old and rusty. The camera turns around, filming from the dash board now. The back door is opened. An unknown PASSENGER, hidden in the dark sits down in the back seat. We see the DRIVER's hand turning down the volume.**

 **DRIVER**

 **Where to?**

 **PASSENGER**

 **Chicago International Airport.**

 **We see the driver from the back now. He nods, then takes out a lighter and a cigarette. He lights it and puffs a few times, before putting the lighter away. In a side shot of the passenger, we see him sitting on the back seat. The radio plays 'The Stake' by the Steve Miller Band. We see the passenger looking out of the window in a front shot. Back into the car. He keeps looking out of the window.**

 **PASSENGER**

 **Are you gonna drive now or what?**

 **He turns his head to the front, so does the camera a 90 degree turn. The driver, cigarette in mouth, gun in hand, leans over the seat and aims at him. Still focused on the driver.**

 **PASSENGER**

 **Wait-**

 **The driver shoots at him. The door is opened and we hear a body fall on the ground. Apart from the refrain of 'The Stake' the car is silent. The driver turns around again and exits the car, walking on**

 **THE STREET**

 **The taxi door is opened. We follow the feet of the driver around the car until we see the open door and the passenger lying partly in the car, partly on the floor. The driver drags him out of the car completely and reaches down to him, taking the package. He closes the door and the title emerges on it 'Red Roadside'. He walks away from the car, but the camera doesn't follow him this time, moving towards the corpse and turning around, moving towards his face slowly. Just before we see the face.**

 **Quick cut to:**

 **INT. Franco's Apartment – Day**

 **We are on floor-level as CHARLES FRANCO, a tall middle aged man, hits the ground. He lies on the carpet in front of a couch not wearing any top.**

 **OFF VOICE**

 **Rise and shine, motherfucker.**

 **A person walks in front of the camera, only the feet being seen, and grabs him under the arms. The camera switches to a view from the corner of the couch, showing Franco and LENNY FISKER, a shorter man in his 30s, wearing a wrinkled suit jacket, jeans and a button up shirt. He puts his hands on his sides, smiling at the still dazed Franco. Front shot of Franco rubbing his eyes.**

 **FRANCO**

 **How the hell did you get in here?**

 **Side shot of STAN NOVAK, a polish-american man in his 40s, wearing blue collar work clothes and smoking a cigarette. He leans on the wall.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Easy. Old apartments like this have no good locks.**

 **Front shot of Franco turning to Novak.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Wait you broke into my apartment?**

 **FISKER**

 **He's a professional, Franco, he doesn't destroy the stuff.**

 **Side shot of Novak as he drags on the cigarette. The camera follows his hand as he puts the cigarette out in an ashtray next to him.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Would never do that.**

 **Side shot, showing all three.**

 **FISKER**

 **You didn't answer your phone, pal. We were starting to worry. What could have happened to our good guy?**

 **FRANCO**

 **I was sleeping, you annoying cunt.**

 **FISKER**

 **Quite a night, my man?**

 **FRANCO**

 **I don't know, why you care.**

 **NOVAK**

 **We care, because you are our fucking contact.**

 **FISKER**

 **You said Sunday morning. You didn't give us an exact time. Nor a place.**

 **He grabs a gray army t-shirt and throws it at Franco. Franco front shot. He takes the shirt out of his face and puts it on.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Alright. You got the car?**

 **He stands up. Side shot of all three.**

 **FISKER**

 **Sure.**

 **He puts an arm around Franco's shoulder and guides him to the door, where Franco puts on a jacket in a front shot. Front shot of Fisker.**

 **FISKER**

 **Stan's not only good in unlocking apartments.**

 **They leave the apartment, first Fisker, then Novak, then Franco. The door is closed.**

 **Cut to:**

 **INT. Golden Nugget Pancake House – Day**

 **The entrance is opened, giving free way for Franco, Novak and Fisker, the last now wearing sunglasses. We follow them to the counter. The Diner is filled with many guests. Franco leans on it, waiting for the WAITRESS to come over. Front shot of the trio. Fisker turns to Novak and giving a thumbs up, but Novak shakes his head quietly. Front shot of the waitress.**

 **WAITRESS**

 **Welcome at Golden Nuggets! How can I help you?**

 **Franco front shot.**

 **FRANCO**

 **We have a reservation for McManus.**

 **Side Shot. The waitress points at a table in the corner of the Diner.**

 **WAITRESS**

 **Right there. I'll come over in a minute.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Thanks, hun. Can you bring us some coffee, right away?**

 **We pull the three on their way to their table. They sit down, Fisker and Novak on one side, Franco in front of them. Fisker grabs the menue, Novak rolls himself a new cigarette. Franco looks out of the window, then over to Fisker. Front shot of Franco.**

 **FRANCO**

 **What the fuck are you doing?**

 **Front shot Fisker.**

 **FISKER**

 **What?**

 **Front shot Franco.**

 **FRANCO**

 **We won't order anything.**

 **Front shot Fisker. He takes off his sunglasses.**

 **FISKER**

 **Why wouldn't we?**

 **Front shot of Novak lighting his cigarette. Off camera still Franco and Fisker.**

 **FRANCO**

 **We are waiting for a contact here.**

 **FISKER**

 **So what?**

 **Novak puts out the lighter and pockets it, puffing on his cigarette.**

 **FRANCO**

 **We have no time for eating.**

 **FISKER**

 **Oh come on man, I haven't had breakfast yet.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Do I look like I care?**

 **FISKER**

 **You haven't either!**

 **FRANCO**

 **Oh shut up.**

 **FISKER**

 **You are attacking my health.**

 **FRANCO**

 **I'm what?**

 **FISKER**

 **Listen here man, the breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Its periodic occurrence is essential for a healthy body.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Didn't know you could say such big words.**

 **Novak takes out the cigarette and speaks up.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Now that's a load of bullshit.**

 **The camera switches to a table side shot of all of them, Franco and Fisker seemingly surprised their quiet companion actually said something. He gesticulates with his cigarette.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Why should the breakfast be the most important? All we do at breakfast is drinking bad filter coffee to get us at least walking and eating badly made toast even though we don't even want to eat, but go back to bed. Come on when was the last time, you actually ate breakfast and it satisfied you? Never, that's the answer, never. Breakfast is shit, man. If it would go after us we wouldn't wake up till noon, so dinner time. If one meal is the most important it's supper. At supper you are actually hungry, you are powered out after work and just want to eat something and pop a few beers. Breakfast my ass.**

 **Close-up of Novak. He drags his cigarette again.**

 **NOVAK**

 **You could argue it could be brunch, because it's after breakfast, when you're actually awake, but I can't afford that.**

 **Side shot. Franco and Fisker look at each other. Novak drags his cigarette again, quietly.**

 **FISKER**

 **Fuck you, I'm still hungry. I want some goddam pancakes.**

 **FRANCO**

 **I pay you pancakes after the meeting, ok?**

 **FISKER**

 **After, after, after. I'm starving!**

 **FRANCO**

 **You're being melodramatic. Just sit it out, I pay you some pancakes later and now we just do our little meeting. Look, waitress comes, we'll get some coffee.**

 **The waitress comes over to the table, putting a cup in front of each of them and filling it with coffee.**

 **WAITRESS**

 **You want anything, guys?**

 **Fisker gives Franco a sour look, but he doesn't let himself be irritated.**

 **FRANCO**

 **No, we're waiting for someone else.**

 **WAITRESS**

 **Alright.**

 **She leaves again. Franco takes his coffee and puts some sugar into it. Fisker pours milk into his. Novak drags his cigarette. Franco and Fisker exchange milk and sugar and finish their coffee. Each of the two starts drinking. Novak keeps smoking. Front shot of Franco looking at Novak.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Does he not smoke at times?**

 **Front shot of Fisker.**

 **FISKER**

 **Legends say so.**

 **Franco nods and keeps drinking his coffee. Side shot of the table. Suddenly music starts playing. 'Low Rider' by War. Both listen up.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Hey haven't heard that in a while. Despite the fact, that it's so chilling, they never air it. I bet some chilly music would stop all this road rage shit going on.**

 **FISKER**

 **Road rage?**

 **FRANCO**

 **You know, when people are stuck in traffic and shit or have a crash and they just start raging. Like smashing windows, attacking drivers.**

 **FISKER**

 **A neighbor of mine was shot in traffic because of some nutjob who was 'fed up with standing still'. Crazy folks.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Now what do you expect, when you put tons of people into small cages and make them share the same territory?**

 **FISKER**

 **I thought we were talking about traffic, not cities.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Look, my point is, that more chilling music would improve this situation a lot.**

 **FISKER**

 **Probably. But well that's taste.**

 **The music stops. The next song is 'Magic Carpet Ride' by Steppenwolf. Fisker's face lightens up and Novak actually stops smoking for a moment. Then continues.**

 **NOVAK**

 **That's better.**

 **FISKER**

 **At least you mute have taste.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Steppenwolf. Have you heard 'Born to be wild'?**

 **FISKER**

 **No, I only heard the album with 'Magic Carpet Ride'.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Oh boy, you gotta listen to 'Born to be wild'.**

 **FISKER**

 **Nah I don't know man. After 'The Second', I listened to their other albums after that and they just lost their spirit to me. I mean Magic Carpet Ride was real guitar working, but I mean, the fuck happened after that?**

 **FRANCO**

 **Born to be wild was in their live album, 'Steppenwolf'.**

 **NOVAK**

 **No, 'Steppenwolf' is the first one.**

 **FRANCO**

 **What are you talking about?**

 **NOVAK**

 **Steppenwolf was their very first album, Born to be wild made them famous, man.**

 **FRANCO**

 **I thought this was their live album.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Wasn't that called "The Sparrow"?**

 **FRANCO**

 **Exactly. That's called 'Steppenwolf Live' now.**

 **FISKER**

 **They're currently working on a new one, I think.**

 **FRANCO**

 **New?**

 **FISKER**

 **Well, new live album. I think it comes next year or something.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Goddamit, another year.**

 **Novak goes back to smoking. He still didn't drink his coffe, but Franco already empties his. He raises his hand and the waitress comes over. The camera films from Franco's place now.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Another coffee please.**

 **OFF VOICE**

 **Make that two.**

 **The camera makes a slight turn, revealing the arrival of PAUL MURPHY. He is in his early 50s already and his hair starts to turn gray. He is tall and wears a light coat and jeans. As the waitress leaves, Franco slides on the place next to him, giving place for Murphy, who sits down. Fisker stops drinking his coffee, Novak keeps smoking. Silence.**

 **MURPHY**

 **So. You are the guys, Charlie talked about?**

 **Novak chuckles.**

 **FISKER**

 **Charlie?**

 **FRANCO**

 **Shut up, Fisker. Murphy, these are Fisker and Novak. Novak, Fisker this is Murphy.**

 **FISKER**

 **Yeah I start remembering why we're here.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Alright, guys, I guess we get to business right away, huh?**

 **FISKER**

 **Hey Franco, I know where you got it from.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Got what from?**

 **FISKER**

 **The forwardness, let's call it that.**

 **Murphy looks him dead in the eye.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Is this a fucking joke? Franco you said, you'd bring me professionals.**

 **FRANCO**

 **They are, they are just not very pleasant professionals.**

 **Novak puts out his cigarette in the ashtray and drinks his coffee in one sip.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Franco, I am not playing games. This is serious fucking business, this is about some twenty thousand dollar.**

 **Front shot of Novak, suddenly looking up from drinking his coffee. Front shot of Fisker.**

 **FISKER**

 **Wait, what?**

 **Side shot of Franco and Murphy.**

 **MURPHY**

 **How much did you tell them?**

 **FISKER**

 **He told us about some job he could get. 'Nothing special'.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Are you kidding? You got these two dorks for a high interest job?**

 **Novak puts his cigarette down at the word dork. Fisker leans over to him.**

 **FISKER**

 **Now listen old man-**

 **MURPHY**

 **Fucking dorks, who can't do a proper job.**

 **Murphy takes out a handgun. Novak drops his cigarette, Fisker reaches up, disarming Murphy with one grip, aiming his own gun at him, while Novak pulls out a knife, blocking Franco's hand, from reaching into his jacket. Murphy is looking surprised at his sudden disarming. Front shot of Murphy.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Well.**

 **Front shot Fisker.**

 **FISKER**

 **Was that professional enough?**

 **Side shot of Franco and Novak. Franco takes his hands out of his pocket, Novak goes back onto his seat, putting the knife away. Side shot of Fisker and Murphy.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Professional. Really good reaction time.**

 **FISKER**

 **Thanks.**

 **He turns the gun around and gives it back to Murphy, who pockets it again. They both lean back in their seats, the tension fades. The waitress comes over and brings Murphy his coffee, which he just answers with a small nod. Novak goes back to rolling his cigarette. Fisker takes a sip from his coffee.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Well then. Seems like you got me some professionals after all.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Told you.**

 **FISKER**

 **Now let's stop this stupid shit and come to the point.**

 **NOVAK (with cigarette in mouth)**

 **Yes, I wanna finally know what this twenty thousand are about.**

 **MURPHY**

 **It's about a guy. Quint.**

 **He takes out an envelope and opens it. He takes out a photo. Murphy hands it to nods, handing the description to Novak, who gives it to Fisker. They watch Murphy as he continues.**

 **MURPHY**

 **I got the story from a bail bond agent in Indianapolis. Quint is a bank accountant, a small pawn in the bank world. A pawn, which wanted the big money.**

 **FISKER**

 **Not the only one. The naïve or the ambitious kind?**

 **FRANCO**

 **What do you mean?**

 **FISKER**

 **Well as soon as someone tries to get 'the big money' he's either extremely naïve or ambitious.**

 **FRANCO**

 **I don't think this cancels out. I mean you can be ambitious but also kind of naïve and stupid. There are a lot of stupid ambitious people. Just look at the local college.**

 **FISKER**

 **Yeah, but naïve people are those who fuck up because they don't know shit, while ambitious people succeed.**

 **FRANCO**

 **However-**

 **MURPHY**

 **Could you two fuckers shut the hell up?**

 **They lean back, Fisker takes a sip of his coffee.**

 **MURPHY**

 **He was the naïve kind. The punk thought he was a smartass and started stealing money from the bank. Well not physically, but the banker's way. He manipulated account data, hustled some customers and so on and the money all ended up on another account. But he made a mistake.**

 **FISKER**

 **Nobody's perfect.**

 **MURPHY**

 **He once tried too much money in one go and got caught.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Hybris comes before Nemesis.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Exactly. They got him, he called the bail bond agent, he was released until court date. This court date is next week.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Let me guess. He bucked?**

 **MURPHY**

 **Like a bunny. Escaped, bucked, hid, nobody knows where he is.**

 **FRANCO**

 **And he bucked to Chicago?**

 **MURPHY**

 **That's all we know.**

 **Novak puts down his cigarette.**

 **NOVAK**

 **Now wait just a tiny second. This is a bounty job. Why are we needed?**

 **MURPHY**

 **We ain't doing this for the agent. He's just our contact.**

 **FISKER**

 **So who for then?**

 **He leans back smiling. Front shot Fisker.**

 **FISKER**

 **So?**

 **Front shot Murphy.**

 **MURPHY**

 **His boss. The dear Mr. Banker.**

 **Side shot of all.**

 **FISKER**

 **Now it's starting to get interesting. So we're basically handing him over to his victim?**

 **MURPHY**

 **Kind of. The banker wants to get a good call at him before he – well if he turns him over to the court. Who knows?**

 **FRANCO**

 **So it's a kidnapping job.**

 **NOVAK**

 **And we kidnap one of the bad guys. Heck I'm starting to feel like a cop.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Who said cops were good guys?**

 **FISKER**

 **So wait a second he know who and to whom and for how much. I am convinced. Just how the fuck do we find him?**

 **MURPHY**

 **That's where I need you.**

 **FISKER**

 **So you got us for a job, you don't even know to do?**

 **MURPHY**

 **Well, sorry, but I am not able to do everything myself.**

 **FISKER**

 **So what now?**

 **NOVAK**

 **Give me that photo.**

 **FRANCO**

 **What for?**

 **NOVAK**

 **Give it, you annoying cunt.**

 **Franco hands over the photo to Novak. Front shot. He points at the photo.**

 **NOVAK**

 **He bought a new car.**

 **FRANCO**

 **What?**

 **Side shot of all of them. Novak shows them the picture.**

 **NOVAK**

 **You see that there? This car has dealer plates. That too. And this. He's not in a parking lot. He's at a fucking car dealership.**

 **FISKER**

 **And how's that gonna help us?**

 **NOVAK**

 **This sign says S &M car parts. There is a S&M cars shop on the south western.**

 **FRANCO**

 **And is there a cars seller?**

 **FISKER**

 **Max Motors. Makes sense. Those are old cars, not much questions asked and cheap.**

 **MURPHY**

 **So we got a lead? Max Motors car dealership. Alright, we go there and talk with that Max fucker.**

 **FISKER**

 **Sounds like a plan.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Good let's go. Each pays his own.**

 **They all take out their wallets.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Now wait a sec-**

 **FISKER**

 **Franco, we don't care about your two coffees, your own fault.**

 **Franco grumbles, they all take out some money and put it on the table. Novak quickly empties his drink and puts out his cigarette. They stand up. We follow them walking through the diner and through the door onto the**

 **SIDEWALK**

 **Murphy stops and turns to Franco.**

 **MURPHY**

 **You got me a car?**

 **FRANCO**

 **You bet.**

 **He goes first, leading Murphy. Fisker raises an eyebrow at Novak. We follow them as they walk up to an old car. It is rusty and has dirty windows. Front shot of Murphy watching it.**

 **FRANCO**

 **It ain't the prettiest though.**

 **Murphy turns around, facing Franco.**

 **MURPHY**

 **The fuck is this shit, Franco? This is no fucking car, that's the fucking Joseph Merrick of cars.**

 **FRANCO**

 **Now you're exaggerating.**

 **MURPHY**

 **I ain't driving in that bullcrap. Can't we simply steal another one?**

 **NOVAK**

 **I stole that fucking car, now we ain't getting anthor one.**

 **Murphy sighs and walks around the car, opening the door and climbing into the driver's seat. Franco goes in shotgun. Fisker opens the back door, goes in and slides to the left. Novak enters and closes the door.**

 **Cut to:**

 **INT. Car – Day**

 **Camera on the dashboard, we see everybody adjusting their seatbelts. Murphy starts the engine and switches on the radio. 'Should I stay or should I go?' by The Clash plays.**

 **MURPHY**

 **Well. At least the radio is working.**

 **Cut to:**

 **EXT. Sidewalk – Day**

 **We watch the car from behind as it drives off.**

 **Dissolve to:**


End file.
